


Forest-Related Exercise

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [15]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cum Marking, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ass worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: You're sent alone on a pseudo-mission with your most trusted Servant... What could go wrong?
Relationships: Robin Hood | Archer/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Forest-Related Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ This is a commission for a peep on Tumblr! owo I'm so damn sorry it took me so long to get this out-
> 
> ★ I've been wanting to write for Robin again, so it's a shame I didn't get to until recently ;u; Anyway, I hope this is well-liked!

“Hey, Master, let’s take a break here for the time being. It’ll be dangerous walking through the forest at night… Even if it _is_ a simulation.” You couldn’t remember the reasoning behind such an exercise… All you remembered is the fact that it was da Vinci’s idea. 

All Masters and their most trusted Servant were instructed to enter into a simulation to test their bond and overall performance of both Master and Servant. You were unsure of why you couldn’t just go on a mission in an actual Singularity and demonstrate just how well you and Robin Hood worked together, but it was an order you couldn’t ignore from a “Chaldea Official”.

Although you were slightly annoyed by such a tedious task, Robin didn’t appear to be bothered by it one bit. If anything, he must’ve enjoyed being surrounded by large trees and green shrubbery. He probably felt right at home. 

“There, we can camp over that way.” You followed Robin’s finger over toward a circle of fairly thick trees that were practically overlapping each other with how big they had grown. 

“You can rest up against that tree while I get a fire started, alright? Can’t have my Master running on fumes in the morning.” It was a mere formality, of course. You just _knew_ Robin had some mischief planned... 

You weren’t too worried about it, though. As per your Archer’s advice, you crouched down and began digging through your backpack for a sizable blanket to lay on the hard ground. You located the blanket, some canteens of water and a food ration before resting your back against the tree. 

Robin had already made a fire and was tossing a bundle of twigs and the like into the growing flames when your eyes met. 

“You look comfortable. Enjoying our little pseudo-mission so far, Master?” The facetious lilt in his voice caused you to snort as you munched on a piece of bread. 

“Do I really look comfortable? This bread is kinda stale, it’s cold and the ground is making my ass hurt…” You whined in discomfort as you wiggled around in an attempt to lessen the pressure on your bottom. 

Robin chuckled as he walked over and sat down right in front of you, folding his hands neatly in his lap. 

“Now we can’t have that, can we? I never want my pretty little Master’s ass to hurt—” A loud squeak left your mouth as Robin suddenly pulled you into his lap, pressing his chest into your back. 

“Unless I’m the one making it hurt, of course.” Robin’s hands reached underneath you and groped both of your ass cheeks, making you yelp his name in surprise. 

“Robin! You _do_ know that we’re more than likely being watched right now by Chaldea staff, correct?” 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve already taken care of any prying eyes as soon as we stepped into the forest.” You weren’t sure if you should believe a renowned thief, or not…

He was still your most trusted Servant, surely he wouldn’t do anything that could possibly damage your reputation at Chaldea, right? 

“Hell, if they can see past my false screen then they deserve to watch me fucking your brains out.” Before you could retort, Robin was already standing with you in his arms. 

Your Archer placed you on your feet and tossed his head in the direction of a bigger tree, prompting you to look over toward it. 

“That should be good enough. Walk your cute ass over there and place your hands against the tree for me, Master.” Although you should already be accustomed to his fascination with your ass, it never failed to bring a hot blush to your face when he spoke so bluntly about it. 

You did as he said and walked over to the tree, fully cognizant of his eyes watching your hips sway from side to side in the process. When you finally reached your destination and planted your hands against the surprisingly smooth bark of the tree, your Servant was already behind you. 

You whispered his name dreamily as you felt his hands taking little to no time in pulling your leggings down, along with your panties, and pushing your skirt up the small of your back. With your ass completely exposed, Robin’s fingers started playing with you immediately; spreading your pussy lips and rolling your hard clit around with his thumb and forefinger. 

A shaky moan fell from your lips as you struggled to remain still for the most part, even if it was difficult. While still abusing your clit, you felt his fingers pushing inside you without much of a warning. Excited tingles ran throughout your entire body as his fingers scissored, spreading your pussy out more until your juices were beginning to drip down your thighs. 

You became even more flustered as soon as the lewd sounds of Robin finger-fucking you reached your ears. He was knuckle-deep in you, and yet… You wanted more. 

“R-Robin...” Your Servant groaned hoarsely in response to your needy whining. He already knew what you wanted.

“I know, baby, I know. You want my dick, don’t you?” You nodded immediately and wiggled your ass back at him with a small smile playing on your lips as you did so. You knew he couldn’t resist, even if he wanted to. 

_”Fuck,_ babe, don’t tempt me like that... You already know how much I love your ass.” As if he was proving a point, Robin slapped your right ass cheek _hard._

You cried out louder the second time he smacked your ass in the same spot with a bit more force behind his hand. Both of his hands began kneading and spreading your cheeks, putting your wet cunt on display for him. 

“I gotta say though — _really_ enjoyin’ this view, Master.” You looked over your shoulder and pouted at him. 

"Robin, are you gonna fuck me or not?" In place of responding with words, your Servant decided to respond with actions.

Robin gripped your hips tightly and pulled you back onto his cock, allowing you the pleasure of feeling every inch of him penetrating your wet hole. You moaned shakily as soon as the thrusting started, nails digging slightly into the bark of the tree. 

You were more than content with staying still while he had his fun, but Robin had other plans. Robin gripped your chin before turning your head and smashing his lips against your own, initiating a messy makeout session. 

A particularly loud moan from you was promptly swallowed down by him as his tongue slid into your mouth, seeking your own. You were long past the point of caring if someone could see the both of you or not. 

“Feels good, huh?” Robin muttered against your lips. 

When you didn’t respond, a self-satisfied smirk grew on your Servant’s face. You were mumbling incoherently with a fucked out expression on your face, mixed saliva dripping down your chin. When he felt your walls clamp down harder on his shaft, Robin knew you were close but couldn’t say it. 

“You wanna cum, little bird? I know you’re close… C’mon, cum for me.” You could barely bring yourself to say anything but his name.

 _”Mmm,_ R-obin..! _Ahaa…”_ You would blush if you had any shred of dignity left.

A shudder passed through your lower body as you finally came, squeezing his cock with your messy little pussy. You could feel your juices spilling all over his cock, but Robin didn’t seem to mind as he mumbled dirty words into your ear to carry you through your entire orgasm. 

Before you could fully come down from your high, you felt Robin slowly pulling his hard cock out of your pussy. It caused your back to arch and your mouth to fall wide open. A few moments later, his warm cum was coming out in thick spurts, thoroughly painting the flushed globes of your ass cheeks. As you tried to catch your breath, you heard Robin chuckling to himself. 

“Shit... You have no idea how much sexier your ass looks covered in my cum, Master.” Your Servant went back to gripping and spreading your ass cheeks, watching intently as his seed spilled down your ass. You weren’t sure if you had the energy to complain or be embarrassed.

“We have to do this again sometime, don’t you think?” 

“Somewhere m-more private would be… Preferable, Robin.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy every moment of it, dove.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
